Brassieres and similar garments are commonly made with two cup-shaped members which may be formed of fabric which can be reinforced with foam padding and metal or plastic wire reinforcements. The cup-shaped members are interconnected by a short strap and each cup-shaped member is also connected to opposed backstraps which include fastening elements at their distal ends. The backstraps are also typically interconnected with the cup-shaped members by respective shoulder straps. Brassieres may be made of delicate fabrics, including lace, satin, silk and the like. Accordingly, washing brassieres can easily damage the fabric or other parts of the brassier structure.
Various attempts have been made to provide holders or containers for brassieres and similar garments for use during washing and storage. However, prior art devices have been somewhat complicated, difficult to fabricate and somewhat inconvenient to use and store. Accordingly, there has been a need for improvements in brassiere cleaning and storage devices and those improvements have been met by the present invention.